I Put A Spell On You
by Bralker Stalker
Summary: Set just after OMWF where Spike is finally going to rid himself of this particular demon. slight AU. Please RnR. very Mild language usage.


**I Put A Spell On You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Buffy as it all belongs to Joss and Mutant Enemy. All direct quotes from songs/scenes are not mine either.**

**A/N: this fic is inspired by the song 'I Put A Spell On You' by Screamin Jay Hawkins and multiple cover versions. Hope you like. Please R&R. mild language usage.**

**This one-shot is dedicated to The Girl In The Fireplace, Blatterations, Ciaran The Nerdy & Evafreak18**

Spike was sick of these stupid dreams about the Slayer. He felt something that much he was certain but he was buggered if he knew what it was. It wasn't hate like he had for Angelus or Captain Cardboard. He'd loved Dru sure, but this was stronger – all-consuming. It choked him even though he didn't have to breathe. He thought after she'd died he'd move on but now she was back she was relying on him more and more and god did he love it. He wanted to wine and dine her – woo her. Show her what a real man could feel like. She was getting too close for comfort ever since the kiss after the confrontation with Sweet and musical-theatreness – god he was even picking up on her and Bit's expressions and turn of phrase. He was going soft in his old age. He had to get out of this goddamn crypt and go for a drive, drink some unholy water, gamble some kitties and forget it all. Just for one night. Then in the morning he'd think what to do. Maybe the witch. Not Red. Red's Bit. Yeah, she could help. She was smarter than the Scoobies took her to be; she also knew how it felt to be an outsider.

As Spike lifted himself from his favourite chair he made sure not to wake Clem who had somehow become an unofficial roommate. He opened the door to his baby – his De Soto and slumped in the driver's seat. He started the engine and flicked on the radio to the first metal station he could fine. It was playing covers. He recognised the lyrics right away.

"I put a spell on you

Because you're mine

I can't stand the things that you do

Oh no, no I ain't lying

I don't care if you don't want me

Cause I'm yours yours yours anyhow"

After hearing the lyrics he knew exactly what he ha to do. Bugger the drink and kitty poker – that would come after. He had to talk to the witch. Tara. Goddamn! He had better get used to giving her her proper title. This was serious if even Manson songs were reminding you of a girl. Not just a girl but THE girl. The girl? What was he – fifteen? He needed to get a handle on this – and fast. The song had long since finished but the sentiment resonated in his ears. He was long gone. This was something so strong it flowed like blood in his veins and made his frozen heart beat hot and fast. He reached Buffy's house. It was after midnight so he knew she'd have just left for patrol. He saw no lights on at the front of the house so he walked round the back to see a glimmer of light from the kitchen. There was Tara making hot cocoa. He knocked softly on the door and she let him in. he had a special knock that he used when he came round to see Bit and everyone had just became accustomed to it. She set her cocoa down on the island and sat down where she had also sat a plate of crackerbread to nibble on next to the cocoa.

"Spike wh-what are you doing here? Is something wrong with Buffy?"

"No, but there is a reason I'm here."

"Yeah?" Tara asked, sort of anticipating the forthcoming conversation as she'd had her suspicions for a while. She didn't say anything to fuel the flame of her rather tactless friends' speculations.

"Well, see the thing is…erm…not sure how to say this without sounding like a poof. Oh god sorry, I didn't mean – "

"It's ok I know what you mean"

"Well I sort of love Buffy. It's strange its like I have a love spell on me cause this is stronger than what I felt with Dru. Is there any magic on me?"

"I'll do a simple spell and check."

"Ok"

"Bring light to all magic in the dark" Tara chanted

Spike glowed slightly then faded.

"Nope nothing. If there had been anything on you, you would have stayed glowing. It's all normal – well non-magical anyway"

"Crap! I was afraid you'd say that"

"Sorry I can't help more."

"Well actually you can Tara."

"I'm not sure how?"

"What do I do? I have to know. I feel like I'm drowning in this 'love' or whatever it is. I'm desperate."

"Talk to Buffy. Tell her how you feel. It may just make her feel herself again. I can see a spark between you. There is love there. It's all about seeing it and letting it grow."

"Like you and Red?"

"Yeah, well sort of." Tara blushed

Just then the on the radio the soft opening chords of 'I Put A Spell On You' started. Only it was the Nina Simone version.

'Great as if this can't get anymore awkward' Spike thought.

"What do I say? How can I be sure it's what she wants to hear?" Spike asked frantic with unanswered questions.

"Just tell her straight like I said. Worst she says is no. But if I know Buffy and how she's felt after all this. She just wants to feel normal. Anything to be normal again."

"Ok, thanks Tara."

"No – " Tara was cut off as Spike left abruptly hoping to catch Buffy as she finished patrol.

" – problem" Tara said just as the door closed.

'Right I'll be damned if I screw this up' Spike thought as he sped off in the De Soto.

Whilst walking through the cemetery near Spike's crypt Buffy found herself humming the bars of 'I Put A Spell On You'

'Oh hell,' she thought 'I hope there's not more singing and dancing and flaming'

Just at that her thought process was cut off as a dark figure was suddenly in front of her. Stake at the ready she shouted,

"show yourself!"

"Relax Slayer its me" Spike said stepping out the shadows.

"Spike what you trying to do – kill me?"

"That's in poor taste Slayer"

"Yeah you're right. What do you want?"

"Buffy, we need a chat."

"What about?"

"We just – have to talk. My crypt?"

"Information?"

"Yeah you could call it tat."

At that the conversation ended and they headed in the direction of his crypt.

'Maybe if we talk I can rest' Spike thought to himself as he prepared himself for his most terrifying experience ever.


End file.
